


Picnic

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [61]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Percy has a date in mind but forgot about one thing.





	Picnic

Percy spread out the blanket on the Montauk beach, as he waited for Annabeth to arrive from Camp. He had planned a date for today, was a simple picnic for two. Percy had asked his mother to help him make a few sandwiches and fruit bowls and two blue mountain dew cans inside. 

“Percy!” Annabeth yelled looking around until her pale silver eyes found Percy and she started to walk over to him. 

“Annabeth.” Percy said as he pecked his girlfriend on the cheek. The stared at each other for a moment before Percy lead her over to the blanket he laid out with the picnic basket.

“It’s still too cold to have a picnic at the beach.” Annabeth teased as she took on of the offered sandwiches.

“It’s about to be spring soon.” Percy refuted with a small pout. “And it not that cold the breeze feels nice.”

Annabeth nodded and leaned her head against Percy’s shoulder. Percy smiled and wrapped a hand around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is March is Spring or related content to whatever I thought of.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna
> 
> For those who are following for the series March is going to be: Spring


End file.
